


From Roommates to Lovers to Exes to Sisters

by Slytherwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Lily Evans Potter, Bisexual Mary Macdonald, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friends to family, Grief/Mourning, Lovers to Friends, Moving On, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Muggleborn Mary MacDonald may not be much, but she was loved and now the woman she loved the most has been gone for eleven years.
Relationships: Mary Macdonald & Lily Evans Potter, Past Lily Evans/Mary MacDonald, mentioned Mary MacDonald/Peter Pettigrew
Kudos: 4





	From Roommates to Lovers to Exes to Sisters

Everyone knows Lily Evans. They know of the smart, talented Gryffindor Prefect who wears flowers in her hair and dances like nobody’s watching. They see the fiery hair and fierce disposition; the green eyes and the kindness she showed. They see a girl to look up to, the ideal for girls to look like and boys to look at.

But, is that all she is? Is that all of Lily, a specimen of perfection nobody will ever achieve? A girl to forever want and will never have or a girl to emulate but be a cheap copy of?

Mary MacDonald knew the truth. Lily Evans was more than that; she wasn’t going to let her become that in her memory.

* * *

Mary MacDonald, for a few short months in their fifth year, dated the other redhead girl in secret. 

Few knew the truth of their relationship, but alas, they were destined to be sisters more than lovers. Mary’s okay with that. She didn’t need that type of love from Lily, only just to know her at all.

Mary could tell you that Lily Evans was a connoisseur of old silent films from around the world. She cared for a found family more than a blood family. She preferred not to do her hair, but to let the younger kids do it. She wanted to be a mom above anything else. She would experiment with her appearance and wouldn’t give a damn what people thought about it.

Mary MacDonald cherished her relationship with Lily Evans. Though it changed titles over the years, Mary wouldn’t complain. She knew what she had with Lily Evans was special.

* * *

_ Dear Lily, _

_ It’s been almost eleven years since the war ended.  _

_ I want to preface this with me saying that I know that this has no way to get to you, for you are living happily in the afterlife and I’m locked in the land of the living. _

_ I miss you, but I’m not tinged with sadness anymore when hearing your name or seeing green eyes or seeing the red hair both of us have. It’s an interesting thing, mourning is. There were times I screamed at the thought of you being gone, where I cut off the world, when I would beg and plead with whatever’s out there to bring you back. _

_ I couldn’t even register the death of my fiancé because you died three days prior. _

_ But now, I have gotten a stable job. I’ve been working in Wizarding Law. It’s an interesting ordeal, but I’m enjoying it. I work with all manner of clients; even Remus Lupin once three years back over a case of accidental magic in a muggle school he works in.  _

_ It’s nice, life’s nice. _

_ I’m writing this as a final farewell. I’m not forgetting about you, I’m just excluding you from majorly impacting the next chapter of my life. I hope you understand. _

_ Hope to see you on the other side. _

_ With Love, _

_ Mary MacDonald _

* * *

Mary MacDonald knew Lily Evans better than anyone alive and she’ll resign to knowing her best.


End file.
